


Bruises and Bitemarks

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Bottom Ryan Bergara, Bruises, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Shane Madej, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Ryan Bergara, Top Shane Madej, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For Ryan, sometimes the pain is worth it.





	Bruises and Bitemarks

Can’t move. Paralyzed— No— Tied.

Ryan’s eyes snapped open, his heart stuttering an uneven beat against his ribs. The cold air of the room brought goosebumps to his bare skin as soon as he became aware of it. The floor was rough, solid wood from the feel, but Ryan couldn’t be sure. The ropes binding his wrists above his head forced him to stand on his toes or lose circulation in his hands. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could make out blurry shapes. A bed, maybe. Empty. A small dresser. Something - somethings- strewn across the top of it. A covered window. No light - still nighttime.

* * *

 

Ryan’s stomach grumbled loudly, drawing his attention inward. His wrists and elbows ached, screaming at being in the same position for who knows how long. And thirsty; his mouth was dry, tongue so thick he worried he wouldn’t be able to speak. Naked - though he’d known that upon waking. His thighs were wet and sticky, each movement seemed to add to the feeling. Ryan’s stomach did a little flip at that, fear finally clawing it’s way through all of his logic.

The door behind him creaked open, and Ryan’s heart picked up the pace again, gruesome and terrifying scenarios running through his mind at lightening speed. He opened his mouth to speak, his dry tongue sticking to the roof. Before he could get a word out, the cold metal of a switchblade pressed against his throat.

“Shh-shh. I don’t need your words unless I ask you a question, Ryan.”

A shiver raced through Ryan’s body, making the blade bite a little further into his neck. It disappeared, and a silky black blindfold was placed over his eyes. It was all a formality, a part of their game. Shane never let him down.

“Are you scared?” Shane’s voice was soft, almost tender - teasing. Ryan’s cock began to swell, a bubbling heat in the pit of his belly.

“Yes, Sir,” Ryan whispered. The point of the knife brushed over his bottom lip.

“Do you know who I am?”

Ryan hesitated. This was the first of his choices. Their game had a butterfly effect, and only Shane knew the futures based on the choices Ryan made now.

“Yes.”

The blindfold was ripped from his head with no real finesse, and Ryan was met with Shane’s predatory grin. “No need for that then. I prefer it this way anyway.”

“Let me go,” Ryan said, standing up as proud as he could manage given his situation. Shane’s smirk widened.

“Giving orders, are we?” The blade returned, this time with the tip puncturing the skin of Ryan’s right pec. A tiny drop of blood welled up.

“Let. Me. Go.”

Shane let the blade drop, the flat side of it resting on Ryan’s still steadily thickening cock.

“Try again.”

“Suck my cock,  _Sir_.” Ryan spat on the floor between their feet. Shane’s fingers were curled around Ryan’s jaw, biting into his cheeks before Ryan realized.

“So sassy tonight, Ry. Need me to beat the spunk right outta ya?” The blade’s point found Ryan’s chest again, making another tiny prick.

“You can try,” Ryan whispered, blinking slow and steady. His heart pounded in his throat, wrists burning and acid rolling in his stomach. Shane looked downright  _dangerous_  tonight and he was just poking that bear. Not that he worried Shane would ever intentionally hurt him. His partner was – above all else – always in control. Shane didn’t lose control. He didn’t snap. Everything was calculated, almost cold. And it was exactly what Ryan craved.

Shane circled Ryan like a hungry animal, humming a slow nonsense tune under his breath. It was just loud enough to make Ryan itchy and tense. Shane’s fingers grazed Ryan’s tense back, followed by the tip of the blade, scraping just enough to raise a welt along his spine.

Ryan could hear Shane retreat, and a clank and rustle of something behind him. He struggled to turn and look, but the angle of his arms and the way the ropes were tied up to the hook in the ceiling made it impossible. When Shane returned the knife was gone, but he held an unmarked prescription bottle between his fingers. Ryan swallowed hard, glancing between the bottle and Shane’s face. “What’re those?”

“For me to know and you to find out.”

Ryan scoffed, shifting his weight to try and find a more comfortable standing position.

“Wanna do this easy or hard, Bergara?”

Next twist. Ryan steeled himself, setting his jaw and smirking at Shane. “Eat my ass.”

Shane’s fingers bit into his jaw again, feeling around for where his teeth were clenched. At the same time, he fidgeted with the bottle, prying it open.

“Open,” Shane warned, finding the seam of Ryan’s teeth behind his cheek.

“Open.” Be began to squeeze, forcing his jaw open inch by inch, despite Ryan fighting against it.

“Open up or I break your fucking jaw, Ryan.”

Ryan obeyed instantly, his cock throbbing painfully. Shane smirked, still gripping Ryan’s jaw.

“That’s a good boy.” He held up the now open bottle, and Ryan caught of whiff of a sweet, bitter scent. Almost like a metallic root beer. His brain worked a mile a minute, trying to place the smell. It hit him when the small white pill landed on his tongue: Ecstasy. His heart leapt into his throat, panic bubbling to the surface. The small, rational part of him said they’d discussed this. Shane would never, he was smart, Ryan was safe. Shane was always in control.

But the larger part of him - the part in control when Shane’s lips met his own and their tongues brushed together, working to dissolve the bitter pill - wondered what if? His cock throbbed against Shane’s thigh, the rough denim scraping his sensitive flesh.

Shane’s teeth grazed his bottom lip, hands sliding up and then down the quivering muscles of his tired arms. By now the pill had dissolved enough to reveal the peppermint core, and Ryan’s rational mind had settled down enough to fully immerse himself in the moment.

Shane’s scruff tickled and scraped his chin as their kiss deepened. Ryan cried out in surprise and frustration when Shane pulled back, hesitating only long enough to clamp his teeth down on Ryan’s bottom lip hard enough to send painful tingles through his heated cheeks.

“Wanna fuck you,” Shane growled, running his fingers through Ryan’s hair.

“Eat my ass.”

“Ryan, Ryan. Why are you being so  _defiant_  tonight?” Shane purred.

“Fuck you,” Ryan spat.

“We just need to feel a little pain, maybe.” He hand closed and he yanked, jerking Ryan’s head back hard. Ryan hissed, his vision blurring with tears almost instantly.

“Fuck off,” he rasped.

“Still nothing? Hm.” Shane stepped back, turning away from Ryan and walking over to the dresser. Ryan tried to look around Shane’s body to see what he was grabbing, but Shane completely eclipsed the view until he turned around. Dangling from his hand was a whip of some sort; it wasn’t one they’d ever played with before. The handle was long and stiff, neon green and black. Connecting to it was what looked like a thick black rubber hose, curling a little to the left and looking just flexible enough to pack a punch. At the end of that were strips of black leather, a small knot tied in each. These were alternated with thin green plastic lacing, promising a welt that would last for hours.

Shane let the whip slide over Ryan’s aching cock as he circled him, chuckling low in his throat when Ryan moaned helplessly.

“Are you scared?”

“No.”

“Liar.” Shane twitched his wrist just enough that the thin cords snapped against the oversensitive skin along his shaft. Ryan hissed, his cock twitching and dribbling a thin thread of precome.

“You like the fear, Ryan. Admit it.”

“Never.”

“Suit yourself.” Shane twitched his wrist again. He pulled his arm back then and struck, angling the whip to strike Ryan’s tense stomach. It wasn’t full force - nowhere near - but it was enough to drag a scream out of Ryan, red welts appearing almost instantly where the plastic and leather struck.

As he’d assumed, the flexible hose between the handle and the tails gave the flexibility that Shane lost with the short size.

“Admit it,” Shane said again, circling Ryan. The whip hung down by his knee, brushing the denim with a soft rustle every step he took.

“Jump into a river,” Ryan panted, his cheeks beginning to flush red with need.

The second strike was harder, landing square across Ryan’s ass. He tried to bite back the shout, but could do nothing at the tears that slid down his cheeks. His cock twitched again, a constant pressure now, neglected and needy.

“Admit. It.”

“Go play in traffic.” Ryan’s voice broke, his head hanging. Shane struck twice in quick succession, across his ass and thighs. Ryan’s entire body jerked forward.

“Shane!” He sobbed.

“Oh, that’s good. Now we’re getting somewhere,” Shane murmured. He began to alternate between light and heavy strikes, welts rising over Ryan’s shoulders, ass, thighs, and calves.

Ryan continued to shout, not bothering to play tough or stubborn, his entire body burned with lust and need, a fire bubbling in his stomach and threatening to engulf him. The strikes stung; a thousand teeth ripping his skin and exposing streaks of flame; each was a promise from Shane. The whip hit the ground and Shane circled around to his front.

“Ryan.”

Ryan raised his head, blinking a few times before he was able to focus on Shane’s face. The ropes bit into his wrist, though he barely noticed. Shane’s smile was bright, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead the only clue that he was even a little aroused.

“Ryan.”

“What?”

“Still with me?”

Ryan nodded. He wet his lips. “Yeah,” he croaked.

“What do you need?”

Third twist. Ryan hung his head, staring at the ground before looking up at Shane again. “You. I need you.”

“What do you need me to do, Ryan?”

Ryan gritted his teeth. “I need you to fuck me.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, the rope holding his arms up came loose. Ryan collapsed against Shane, who immediately grabbed him and held him upright. Shane closed the knife he’d used to cut it and tossed it aside, catching Ryan easily. “Stay with me, baby,” Shane whispered, their eyes meeting. Ryan smirked a little.

“You knew I was gonna fall.”

“Mm. But I knew I’d catch you.” Shane pressed a kiss to Ryan’s relaxed mouth before helping him over to the bed.

He settled him into his stomach before moving and stripping out of his clothes. Ryan watched with lazy eyes, a small smile on his face. The marks from the whip burned, little reminders of their night. Shane stretched out over him, kissing and nipping along his shoulders and back. His hands kneaded Ryan’s ass as he moved, cock bumping the overheated flesh.

He gave no real warning before he began to push into Ryan. The lube that he had worked into Ryan before helped slick the way; a blessing with the lack of prep. Still Ryan’s cock pulsed against the mattress, his hips twitching back as he tried to relax. Shane’s fingers dug into his hips, and Ryan knew he’d be sporting bruises from them the next day. Slow and steady, Shane pressed in, his thighs shaking from the effort. Ryan shifted, beginning to push back harder. His stomach flipped and twisted, eager to feel as much of Shane as he could.

When he was as deep as he could go, Shane slumped over Ryan’s body, mouthing along his neck.

“That feel good, Ryan?”

“Yes.”

“Talk to me baby. What do you want?”

Ryan whimpered. “I want you to fuck me.”

“How?”

“Hard.”

Shane yanked Ryan’s head back by his hair, twisting his hips. “ _How_ , Ryan? How do you  _need_ it?”

Ryan moaned brokenly. He wet his lips.

“I need you to wreck my fucking ass, Sir. I need you to slam in as hard as you can, use my hole like a toy. I want it to hurt when we’re sitting in the meeting tomorrow. I need you to fuck me so rough I almost can’t take it. Please.”

Shane chuckled, low and dangerous against his ear. “Your wish is my command, Ryan. Let’s see how much we can get you to scream my name.”

His teeth clamped down on Ryan’s shoulder, nearly breaking the skin at the same moment he yanked his hips back before slamming the full length of his thick cock into Ryan.

Ryan screamed, his body writhing in pain-pleasure. Shane didn’t let up. He held Ryan’s hips against the bed as he fucked into him, alternating between bites and kisses along Ryan’s shoulders.

After nearly ten minutes, Shane finally leaned up. Ryan sobbed against the mattress, begging Shane to keep fucking him. Instead, Shane spread Ryan’s ass, and Ryan knew he was watching his cock slide in and out.

“Look so fucking Nice, Ry. Wish you could see yourself. All split open on my cock.”

Ryan’s cheeks burned even more. He  _had_  seen himself before; once when Shane filmed them fucking in a very similar position. Shane’s cock was almost too big; stretching Ryan’s hole as wide as he’d ever dare let it go, his rim taut and red as Shane forced himself in.

Shane pulled out, a small noise of approval slipping from his lips. Ryan’s hole gaped, fluttering around nothing as it struggled to tighten and close.

“Perfect.”

“Please,” Ryan whispered, trying to hump the mattress to get any sort of friction on his cock.

“Shh, shh. I got you. You know what I love about this sort of playtime, Ryan?”

Ryan shook his head, his throat clicking when he swallowed.

“I love how you start off as tight as a virgin,” Shane murmured, circling his finger around Ryan’s sore rim. “And by the time we’re done, you’re as loose as a five dollar hooker begging me to fill up that pretty ass.” He slammed back in, mouth finding Ryan‘s sweat slicked shoulder and sucking another hickey into it as he picked up his pace once more.

Ryan screamed until his voice broke, a raspy noise muffled by the mattress. He twisted his hips back to meet Shane’s thrusts, his entire body burning. His ass ached, the sharp snaps of Shane’s hipbones stinging almost as badly as the welts across his back and ass.

“I need to come,” he whimpered.

“Come then,” Shane said against his neck. “Come on my cock.”

Ryan sobbed weakly, his entire body shaking under Shane. Shane continued to thrust into him, still sucking bruises onto his neck and shoulders that he’d have to explain away tomorrow. Right now though, all Ryan could focus on was his throbbing cock, spilling hot and sticky onto the sheets under him.

“Love feeling you come like this,” Shane praised. “That’s it, let it out.”

Ryan whimpered, his ass clenching around Shane. The orgasm felt like it’d never end, his entire body warm and loose even as his cock throbbed, still hard and aching. Each thrust forced out another dribble of come. All too soon, Shane began to grunt against Ryan’s shoulder, his thrusts becoming erratic.

Ryan whimpered, fisting the sheets. “Please—“

“Please what?” Shane whispered. He was finally starting to sound taken apart, and a surge of pride welled up in Ryan when he realized  _he_ had caused that. “Come in me,” Ryan mumbled against the bed.

“You beggin’ for it?”

Ryan wheezed, his voice too raspy to do much else. “You s— said I was as loose as a cheap hooker. I just want you to —“ Ryan hissed when Shane slammed in particularly hard. “To fill my ass like one.”

Shane growled, his fingers biting into Ryan’s hips once more. “Take it then.”

Ryan shouted against the bed as Shane deepened his thrusts, twisting his hips each time. Only a minute or two passed before Shane drove deep and stilled. His cock twitched hard enough that Ryan could feel it, timed perfectly with the throb of his balls.

Ryan moaned quietly, his eyes slipping shut as he was filled, Shane murmuring his name like a mantra.

The two laid still as their orgasms faded. “Holy shit,” Shane grumbled. Ryan’s eyes remained closed. He was floating along a warm river, every muscle delightfully relaxed. He didn’t think he could pick up a pencil if he needed to at the moment.

He felt Shane’s cock slip free, and heard the wet squelch of lube and come as he did. All he could manage was a quiet giggle, nuzzling further against the bed.

“Ry,” Shane whispered, rolling off Ryan and stroking his fingers through his hair. “Ryyyan?” He singsonged.

Ryan blinked, letting his head fall to the side until his gaze landed on Shane. “Hm?”

Shane grinned. “You’re not here anymore, huh?” He teased.

Ryan didn’t bother answering. He wasn’t sure he could have even if he’d wanted to. Instead he whined, pressing himself closer to Shane.

“Well don’t worry; we’ll get you cleaned up and all tucked in, okay? I gotta get up and grab some water.”

Ryan nodded. Shane rose, flipping the light on to reveal their spare bedroom, doubling as a play room for the time being. Ryan buried his face in the blankets, the pain of the past hour beginning to settle into his bones. When Shane returned, he helped him sit up and drink some water.

“I think we need showers.”

“Bath,” Ryan grumbled, resting his head on Shane’s shoulder.

“Sure. You hungry too?”

Ryan shrugged. He hated being babied, even when he was like this, but damnit if Shane’s arms didn’t feel amazing around his sore body.

“We’ll get Chipotle and cuddle in bed after, sound like a plan?”

Ryan smiled softly and nodded, still not sure he could make his mouth form more than or or two words at a time.

“You did so well tonight, Ryan. So proud of you, baby,” Shane continued, not seeming to mind Ryan’s lack of a response at all. He helped him stand and they headed toward the bathroom. Ryan spotted himself in the mirror, coming down enough from the fun, floating feeling to realize what an honest  _mess_  he looked at that moment: his neck and shoulders were marked up with bruises and red marks from Shane’s teeth. His shoulders and chest still bore the welts from the whip, and he was sure his ass would have them for a few days at minimum. A rush of pride swelled through Ryan as he looked over his haggard reflection. He caught Shane’s gaze in the mirror.

“What?”

“I’m a mess,” Ryan mumbled.

“You’re beautiful.” Shane wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Wear a hoodie tomorrow maybe though. You’re gonna get teased if our buddies spot those.”

“Don’t care. Just showing I’m yours right?”

Shane smiled wider. “Just as much as I’m yours, Ry. Come on. Let’s get in the tub.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that! I have a series coming up soon, as well as a fic based on a prompt of 'first date' that's probably going to be Zagene (Try Guys) but we shall see.
> 
> As always, comments are my lifeblood!


End file.
